


Vanilla

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Doggy Style, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here and there, Suga likes to try something new, and more often than not, Daichi is glad he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 10 - Doggy Style.
> 
> As a note, one of the most important aspects of this particular sexual position is the power dynamics. The person on all fours is prone and it's a vulnerable position out of context. This is why it's a powerful way to make love; the person who tops is given the trust of their partner and the onus of using that power correctly. Sensory deprivation works in similar ways, as well.

“Suga, are you sure about this?” Daichi asks he looks around the room fruitlessly, field of vision cut off by the blindfold over his eyes. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing.”

There’s a throaty chuckle behind him, reminding Daichi that Suga may be the passive type around others, but he usually knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to go get it. But after nearly ten years together, it still manages to surprise him now and then.

Suga’s fingers wrap around his chin. “Of course. It’s about trust, Daichi. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Like a fox in a henhouse,” Daichi replies with a grin before searching for a kiss. Suga obliges, and he thinks everything is going to be just fine. “As long as it’s you.”

He doesn’t even need to see it to know Suga is blushing as he says, “You say such embarrassing things, Daichi. But if it were up to you, we’d do missionary forever.”

Shrugging, Daichi does as previously instructed and crouches on all fours. “Well, you are not wrong. I love watching you.”

“And _I_ love watching you.” Suga places a kiss to the small of Daichi’s back, and goose bumps sprout along Daichi’s legs. “I just want to try this. It’s supposed to be very stimulating.”

Daichi can’t find it in himself to disagree. While being prone isn’t something he particularly enjoys, knowing Suga is the only one who will see him this way helps keep him on even keel. Even if his heart is pounding in his chest.

Suga’s strong hands caress his thighs, and the glide of warm massage oil is as soothing as it is sensual. Fingers knead into the muscle until Daichi can’t stop himself from groaning.

“I told you you’d like it,” Suga coos before sliding his hands upwards and gripping the taut curves of Daichi’s ass.

The hold feels hard enough to bruise, but the whisper of Suga’s breath over the cooling oil makes Daichi shiver and instinctively cant his bottom even further into Suga’s grasp.

Daichi’s enthusiasm is met with a chuckle. “So impatient.” Suga pinches one of Daichi’s cheeks. “Now just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Antsy and waiting for whatever evil plot Suga is cooking up to come to fruition, Daichi knows he’s tense. He can feel his muscles transitioning into battle mode, ready and waiting for whatever is to come. But that isn’t what this is about, so with a great amount of effort, he draws long, deep breaths until his heart rate slows.

“Much better,” Suga murmurs as his hands resume their ministrations. They work their way to the small of Daichi’s back, with Suga dragging a fingernail feather-soft in that small, sensitive hollow. Needles of pleasure puncture the wall of Daichi’s composure, but he holds himself back because he knows what Suga has waiting for him will be worth it.

As if sensing Daichi’s wavering control, Suga leans forward, oiled hands coming to rest on Daichi’s shoulders as his cock presses against Daichi’s ass. “You’re doing great. Now listen to the sound of my voice. Listen to your body. Listen to mine. Don’t trust your eyes to see everything. Now, _listen_.”

There is an almost hypnotic quality to Suga’s voice, and Daichi finds himself doing as he’s told. When he stops forcing himself to try to see through the blindfold, he can hear skin on oiled skin, can feel Suga’s heartbeat through his palms, can smell the sweet scent of Suga’s body wash. Can taste the vanilla flavored body oil as it’s drizzled down the cleft of his ass.

Daichi roars when Suga’s tongue presses against his entrance, and in an instant, he can see.

Spots of color vault into his field of vision, even though his eyes are closed. And now Daichi truly understands. His body is electric, the culmination of its power radiating from the slow dance of hot, wet muscle thrusting its way inside of him.

It’s a lot. It’s almost too much, and Daichi is grateful that his hands are busy holding himself up so he can’t touch himself. Adding that much more sensory input would cause him to catch fire, he’s sure of it.

His mouth drops open but no sound comes out when two fingers pry Daichi’s hole open around Suga’s tongue. The sting of the stretch is drowned out by the sense of urgency is instils. Liquid need rushes through Daichi, into every last atom, and it all culminates into one single, desperate word, “Please.”

Suga smiles around his outstretched tongue before sliding out of Daichi, who whines at the loss. “You’ve been amazing, Daichi. Now let me give you what you need.”

One of Suga’s thighs braces on the bed against Daichi’s side. He leans against it for support when he feels the white-hot pressure of cock pushing into him. Tears spring from his eyes and drip down into the soft blindfold, and he thinks that pain borne out of longing far eclipses any sort of physical manifestation he can possibly endure.

Or maybe he just loves Suga so much it hurts.

Once Suga is buried to the hilt inside of Daichi, he sprawls himself over Daichi’s back, arms wrapped around his torso as he litters kisses on the nape of Daichi’s neck. Each one is magnified by Daichi’s already strained senses, and it isn’t long before he pushes back against Suga and begs with words he can’t even begin to vocalize.

And Suga obliges. One hand planted on Daichi’s thigh and the other curled around his aching cock, Suga snaps his hips with power that belies his slim frame and propels Daichi into a mix of shouting and tears.

Suga’s soothing voice washes over him, filling him up past the brim. Daichi is strong. Daichi is beautiful. Daichi is perfect. He knows because Suga says he is and that is good enough.

Daichi comes first, heavy and hard onto the sheets, and he feels Suga empty himself inside before they both collapse into an exhausted heap. Come squishes into Daichi’s belly, but he doesn’t care. Suga is softening inside him and come is starting to dribble out of his ass, too, but he doesn’t care about that, either.

All that matters is that when Suga pulls out and rolls him over, his face is the first thing Daichi sees when the blindfold is removed.

“Hey,” Daichi rasps.

“Hey.” Suga’s kiss is long and languorous. “I love you, Daichi.”

“Love you, Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this pairing is still pure to me, no matter how dirty they get. *clutches chest* otp alert


End file.
